The present invention relates to novel chemical compounds in the known series of 11-deoxy-11.alpha.-alkyl-PGE compounds.
The present invention further relates to a novel process for preparing 11-deoxy-11.alpha.-alkylprostaglandin E compounds from corresponding prostaglandin A starting materials.
11-deoxy-11.alpha.-alkyl-PGE compounds are known in the art. These compounds are prepared by methods described in numerous U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,074; 4,227,019; 4,246,426; 4,246,402; 4,059,576; 4,036,871; 4,052,446; 4,112,225; 4,187,381; and 4,237,276. These U.S. patents, hereinafter refered to as the "Holland et al., patents" describe the preparation 11-deoxy-11.alpha.-alkylprostaglandin E compounds by total synthesis from bicyclic lactone intermediates, i.e., bicyclic lactone aldehydes or alcohols. See for example at column 16 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,426, wherein the preparation of 11.alpha.-alkylprostaglandin E compounds from such latent C-11 alkyl substituted bicyclic lactone aldehydes is described.
These known 11deoxy-11.alpha.-alkylprostaglandin E compounds are all known to be useful for many of the same pharmacological purposes as the natural prostaglandins. Among these purposes are antihypertensive, antiulcer, and gastric antisecretory purposes. All of the 11-deoxy-11.alpha.-methylprostaglandin E compounds prepared by the process herein are useful pharmacological agents for the purposes disclosed in the Holland et al. patents, the relevant disclosure thereof pertaining to the use of these compounds being incorporated here by reference.